


Одна картина, несколько фотографий и много времени

by Suoh



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Еле заметная связь между дизайном комнаты и динамикой отношений</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одна картина, несколько фотографий и много времени

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [J-Factor](http://jfactor.diary.ru/)  
> [](vk.com) by Sainez

Сначала Шиге слышит грохот, который доносится из прихожей. Откладывать книгу совсем не хочется, а чай как раз остыл до нужной температуры, но грохот становится все громче и навязчивей, и Шиге боится представить себе последствия. Он с сожалением закладывает нужную страницу и поднимается.

Кояма находится где-то между входной дверью и площадкой. Вернее, Шиге догадывается, что это Кояма. Во-первых, больше ни у кого нет ключей, а во-вторых, замечает знакомые ботинки ― лаковые и остроносые. Шиге считает их пижонскими, но Кояме они нравятся, и Шиге не спорит.

Остальной Кояма во всем своем росте скрыт от Шиге чем-то длинным и прямоугольным, обмотанным плотной бумагой и перевязанным тонкой веревкой. Чем-то, что, к ужасу Шиге…

― Не проходит в дверь, ― жалуется Кояма откуда-то с другой стороны огромного предмета. Шиге очень легко вообразить сейчас его лицо, расстроенное и сбитое с толку. 

Но Шиге занят ― его терзают подозрения. Он совершенно не уверен, что _это_ ― чем бы оно ни было ― должно быть в его квартире.

― Не проходит, ― соглашается Шиге. ― Может, и к лучшему. Что это?

Кояма прислоняет исполинский обмотанный прямоугольник к стене и вздыхает. Он вспотевший, хотя даже не надел пальто. «Бросил в машине», ― догадывается Шиге. Кояма сдувает со лба взмокшую челку, упирает руки в бока. Вид у него ликующий и радостный.

― Это картина, ― сообщает он.

«Мне следовало бы догадаться», ― думает Шиге, и это та самая мысль, которая приходит ему в голову каждый раз после очередной неожиданной выходки Коямы. Может, уже давно стоило привыкнуть.

― Ты привез ее мне?

― Я купил ее тебе. Потому что она будет гораздо лучше смотреться в твоей квартире. Она еле влезла в машину, представляешь?

― Представляю, ― мрачно отзывается Шиге. ― Давай ее повернем, иначе не удастся занести ее внутрь.

Они разворачивают ее так и эдак, пока картина наконец не оказывается в прихожей. В небольшом помещении она кажется еще больше и внушительней. Кояма снимает ботинки, а Шиге решает, что делать дальше. 

― Это масло, ― тем временем рассказывает Кояма. ― Причем не на холсте, а на фанере, поэтому немножко тяжелая. Думаю, отлично впишется в твою гостиную!

Эти слова выводят Шиге из оцепенения. Длинную свободную стену в его гостиной занимают фотографии. Черно-белые снимки девять на двенадцать, сделанные им самим. Раз в несколько месяцев Шиге меняет композицию ― перевешивает фото в другом порядке, заменяет одну-две. Последний вариант нравится Шиге больше всего.

― Нет, ― говорит Шиге. ― Я не хочу ничего менять! Там мои фотографии, я не стану их снимать.

Кояма не обижается. Вместо этого он начинает разматывать веревки и бумагу, огромные коричневые листы покрывают пол. 

― Ты просто еще не видел ее, Шиге, ― Кояма явно настроен миролюбиво. ― Она классная, тебе точно понравится.

Шиге мысленно не соглашается, но вслух ничего не говорит. Ссориться с Коямой ― последнее дело. После размолвок он всегда чувствует себя неловко и растерянно. Шиге не очень умеет мириться.

Когда последний фрагмент упаковки опадает на пол, картина открывается взгляду целиком. Шиге не хочет это признавать, но ему нравится ― правда, нравится. И неяркая мутно-зеленая гамма, и явные глубокие мазки. 

С каждой секундой Шиге замечает все новые и новые детали, и ненастоящий нарисованный мир обрастает подробностями. 

«Небесная крепость», ― так бы назвал ее Шиге. Завитки пагод и широкая шляпа говорят о востоке, а в безликом темном путнике Шиге почему-то угадывает не художника, а самого себя. Если бы ему было двенадцать, он попробовал бы написать об этом сказку.

Но Шиге почти тридцать, и он пишет о серьезных вещах. Или хотя бы ему приятно так думать. 

Кояма замечает его замешательство и понимает его совершенно правильно, как и всегда.

― Здорово, правда? Вот я и не смог пройти мимо. 

― Очень… необычно. ― Шиге почти стыдно за то, как сухо звучат его слова. ― Нет. То есть, да, мне действительно нравится, спасибо. Но, Кояма, куда я повешу ее? Все занято…

― Твоими фото, я знаю. ― Кояма улыбается. ― Поэтому я хотел предложить тебе поменяться. Ты повесишь у себя эту картину, а я у себя ― твои фотографии.

― Но ― зачем? ― Шиге сбит с толку. ― Я могу специально подобрать тебе что-то из своих. Или можешь выбрать сам, какие угодно.

― Считай, что я уже выбрал.

Шиге хмурится. Расставаться с привычной частью обстановки комнаты ему не хочется ― он тяжело отказывается от старого, а черно-белые изображения вызывают приятные воспоминания о тех мгновениях, когда они были сделаны. Некоторые ― еще на старый фотоаппарат, который Шиге разбил, когда ездил в отпуск.

Шиге подвигает к стене стул и встает на него. Снимает одну за другой фотографии с крючков и отдает Кояме. Когда в руках у Коямы оказывается целая стопка, а на стене ― ни одной, Шиге спускается. 

Светлая стена кажется пустой и слишком ровной, больнично-белой. Шиге снова смотрит на картину, прислоненную к стене. Она узкая и длинная, займет много места.

― Возьму шуруповерт, ― говорит Шиге и слезает со стула. Он неосторожно наступает на пол, теряет равновесие и чуть не падает. Кояма ловит его за плечи.

Шиге роется в шкафу. Ящик с инструментами оказывается в самом низу, погребенный под кучей ненужных вещей. Шиге тянет ящик на себя и едва не роняет скопившееся на нем барахло. Шуроповерт кажется тяжелым, никак не находится нужное сверло. Картина увесистая, легкий шуруп ее не выдержит.

Черным маркером Шиге отмечает на стене точку, отходит, присматривается с расстояния. Отмечает новую, чуть выше. Все это время Кояма молчит и сжимает в ладонях рамки. Нужно что-то делать с внезапно накатившей неловкостью, думает Шиге.

― Видишь, я повешу, ― говорит он. ― В чем дело, Кояма?

― Понимаешь, ― медленно протягивает Кояма, и Шиге понимает, что на Кояму напало меланхолическое романтическое настроение. ― Мы не так уж часто видимся в последнее время…

Шиге становится только еще более некомфортно, он трет большим пальцем черную фломастерную точку и смотрит куда-то в сторону. Это правда ― они сейчас не слишком много работают вместе, а отдыхают ― порознь и в разное время. Не живут друг у друга неделями, как бывало раньше, и не пытаются дать определение происходящему между ними.

― Нечасто, это точно, ― соглашается Шиге. Он не поворачивает голову в сторону Коямы.

― Поэтому я придумал поменяться. ― Кояма кивает на картину, глядит на фотографии у себя в руках. ― Чтобы у тебя было что-то от меня, ну, и наоборот тоже. Не подарок, а так ― вроде символа.

Шиге молчит. Поднимает шуруповерт. Звук оглушительный и совершенно невыносимый, сверло врезается в стену, и на пол сыпется белая пыль. У Шиге с непривычки дрожит рука. 

― Давай картину, ― наконец говорит он и снова слезает со стула.

Картину они берут вдвоем, за разные углы, приподнимают ее вверх. Петля цепляется за шуруп и картина, несколько раз покачнувшись, застывает. Пока она режет Шиге глаза ― слишком много нового на квадратный метр его гостиной, но отводить глаза не хочется. Он снова засматривается на висячие мосты над бездной, и от воображаемой высоты кружится голова. 

― Ты бы хотел там оказаться, Шиге? ― спрашивает Кояма. Он садится по-турецки на диван напротив стены, подбирает под себя длинные ноги. ― Хотел бы быть этим, в шляпе и с коробом?

― Такого места нет, ― скучно замечает Шиге. ― Поэтому не хотел бы.

Кояма вдыхает, и они молчат. Шиге садится рядом, тянется к ноутбуку. Долгое время слышится только ровный стук клавиш. Шиге пытается работать ― Кояма изредка задевает его локтем, убирает за ухо его волосы. Шиге вяло отбивается, хотя ему приятно.

Кояма уходит на кухню и возвращается обратно с откупоренной бутылкой вина. Бокалов он не взял и поэтому отпивает первый глоток прямо из горла. Потом протягивает бутылку Шиге широким жестом.

― Пей, Шиге. ― В ответ Шиге смотрит на Кояму с подозрением.

― Удивлен, что ты нашел вино.

― Я сам привез его тебе, еще летом. Не помнишь?

Шиге не помнит, но кивает. Он прикладывается к горлышку ― вино кислое, ужасно терпкое. Он вспоминает, что Кояма не любит такое. 

Когда бутылка оказывается у Шиге в третий раз, в ней уже остается немного. Он захлопывает крышку ноутбука и откидывается на спинку дивана. В голове приятная расслабленность, а с языка не уходит привкус. Кояма раскраснелся и развалился рядом. Футболка задралась, и Шиге видит полоску кожи повыше кожаного ремня. Кояма тянется, и его длинное вытянутое тело занимает много места, Шиге шутливо толкает его к краю и ложится рядом.

Тепло чужого тела совеем близко. Кояма тяжело дышит, и его ровная грудь в такт вздымается вверх-вниз. Шиге прокручивает в голове миллионы возможностей и сценариев, но опьяненная голова соображает неважно. Тогда он просто накрывает руку Коямы своей, и они долго лежат недвижно. Когда темнеет настолько, что лица напротив становится не различить, Кояма тянется ближе и влажно целует Шиге в висок, обвивает руками шею и горячо дышит в ухо.

― Уже давно не было так, ― шепчет он.

― Да, ― соглашается Шиге, сейчас он согласится на все, что угодно.

― Может, съездим на Гавайи на Рождество? Или нет, подожди, у меня работа. После нового года?

― После нового года я занят. Может, в феврале?

― Давай в феврале. 

Шиге думает, что раньше бы они сорвались с первым же самолетом, как только идея пришла им в голову. «Стали взрослые, что ли», ― решает он. От этой мысли еще меньше хочется двигаться.

― Оставайся, ― говорит Шиге, ― хотя бы до завтра. 

Кояма стягивает футболку через голову, и Шиге кажется, что он падает в пустоту.

― Останусь хоть навсегда, ― смеется Кояма. ― Или просто буду возвращаться, чтобы шевелить тебя. А то тебе быстро станет скучно, Шиге.

Шиге разворачивается на спину и утыкается взглядом в картину. Теперь она кажется темной, и силуэты лишь угадываются. Шиге соврал, когда сказал, что не хочет там оказаться, ― он хочет. Стоять на окруженных облаками вершинах, чувствовать под ногами шаткость подвесных мостов и знать, что это все настоящее. 

Шиге хочет там оказаться, но только не в одиночку.

Кояма рядом закидывает на него длинные ноги.


End file.
